The Sue Chronicles: Emma Sue
by meow139
Summary: Follow Emma Sue, from Sue land,  Land of Mary Sues , as she completes her assigned mission and fulfills her destiny as a Mary Sue, all while being terribly annoying! Includes bowling balls and chloroform.
1. A Mission

I was surprised when Mother Sue called me into her Sue chambers. The only time people were called there is when she had a mission for them. Could she have a mission for me? That wasn't impossible, because I was, after all, completely gorgeous!

"Ah, Emma Sue. I have a mission for you." Mother Sue said as I walked into her chamber. "Gasp! A mission? For me?" I gasped, my turquoise eyes going wide and my mouth opening in shock, only to be covered by my hand. My dazzling titian hair sparkling, I looked at her in curiosity. "Here is your mission briefing. Be good and you may become a level 2 Sue." A level 2 sue was my dream! I would be able to acquire even more beauty and magic! I gratefully accepted the folder she held out to me and tore it open the second I was out of the chamber.

Name: Emma Sue Aminda Sue Karlia Sue Daffodil Sue Amiko Sue

Age: 12

Birth date: 12/24/28

World: The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe

Personality: Shy, Quiet, Insecure

Mission: It is your job to make both Edmund fall in love with you. You also must single handedly destroy the white witch and nobly die in battle in your beloved's arms.

Goodness Gracious! This was the perfect job for me! Using my super speed Sue power, I sped out on to the Sue dispatch platform, where only the Sue's with missions go. I never thought I would be here!

Davey Stu helped me in to a dispatch Sue pod. Folding my arms up like a mummy but looking amazingly graceful and beautiful while doing it, I squeezed in and the doors shut. As the pod took off, I thought 'Here I go. Off to fulfill my destiny as a Sue!'

The pod lifted into the air and I felt myself being carried out of Sue-Space at rapid speed, but still looking super beautiful!


	2. A Sue and A Bomb

Emma Sue was in the pod for hours until she felt it land. "Oh!" She gasped beautifully as the pod dissolved around her, exposing her to the sound of thundering explosions.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Emma Sue screeched as something seemed to explode next to her, sending her flying gracefully through the air. She bounced off a tree and landed in a pricker bush. A normal person would have been killed instantly, but because of all Sue's inability to be hurt, feel pain or die, Emma Sue was completely fine, with out a scratch on her.

"Goodness, that was scary!" She used her Sue force field to keep any more bombs from hitting her and sat down to look through her Sue pouch.

She saw 3 invisibility potions, 6 1-hour wings, 1 love potion, 7 beautifiers, 2 force fields… "Perfect!"

Emma Sue squealed joyfully, her dazzling teeth of pearly white gleaming. She took out her memory skid and placed it in the slot at the back of her neck. (What? All Sue's have them!)

Her head was immediately filled with everything that happened in all the Narnia books, in a matter of seconds. Sitting in a park in the middle of a bombing, with bombs dropping in all directions, a girl sat calmly, seemingly asleep. She was going over all her newly acquired thoughts in her mind.

Long ago, she would not have been able to keep these memories for long. When she got back, Mother Sue would have wiped her memory clean so as human ways of thinking did not contaminate the Sues. Luckily times had changed, and Sue's on missions were now allowed to keep their memories.

The bombs continued to rain down, and Emma Sue Aminda Sue Karlia Sue Daffodil Sue Amiko Sue continued to sit, and sit until the bombs ceased to fall and the world around her was silent. Still then she sat, for she knew she would need energy for tomorrow, and as Sues do not sleep, she sat, building up her energy for tomorrow, when she would meet her mission targets and fulfill Mother Sue's wishes.


	3. A Train, A Song, And Chloroform

The next morning, Emma Sue randomly popped up at the train station though no one seemed to notice her appearing out of thin air. She quickly spotted the four children, whom she recognized as the Pevensies from pictures in her mind book.

There was a tall boy with golden hair, blue eyes and a rather silly hairstyle.

He was ushering a small, bright eyed girl with short chestnut hair through the crowd.

Following them was a serious looking girl who Emma Sue decided was almost half as pretty as she was, which, in her mind, was really saying something. She had dark hair and freckles.

Sulking behind her was a black haired, brown eyed boy who looked about Emma Sue's appointed age.

These were the Pevensies.

At this point, Emma Sue wondered what she should do. So she quickly made the decision to follow them along gracefully and beautifully, although it probably looked more stalkerish than anything else.

The children climbed on to the train, and Emma Sue followed, after turning invisible of course, (which no one noticed her do) and followed them into a small room on the train.

The children, who were sitting all together on one long seat although there was an empty one on the other side (there were supposed to be two other children, but Emma Sue got rid of them… and Aslan hath no fury like the wrath of a Mary-Sue.), looked gloomy and depressed, as Emma Sue flounced in cheerfully, wearing a red Victorian dress with black lace trim.

"Hello! My name is Emma Sue Aminda Sue Karlia Sue Daffodil Sue Amiko Sue! I am twelve years old and I am from France! I am a homeless girl, who is going to the country for a better life!" Emma Sue said, a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on her face. She then fired off a string of French whick none of the children understood. "Heureusement que j'avais ce générateur de personnalité installé dans mon cerveau!" (Yes, I used Google Translate…. FAIL)

She ran up to each of the Pevensies and hugged them as they stared at her in shock. Of course she already knew each of their names, so she was in the perfect position to do something that most Sues do when they meet people on a mission…

Burst in to spontaneous song.

With a deep breath, she began to sing, with the voice of an angel (as was given in her personality from the generator) while the Pevensies stared at her, a mix of shock and fear in their eyes.

Ooooo-oooo-ooooooohhhhh…..

I'm Emma Suuuuue

I come from the land of Sue land

And I've beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen

Given a mission

I must kill the wiiiiiitch

With myyyyyy own bare hands

During thiiiiiiiiiissss

I will be fatally injurrrrrrred

And die a Sue heeeeeroooooo

If Iiiiiiii doooo weeeeeeeeeellllllllllll

I will be given the title

Leeeeevelllll to Suuuuuuuuuueeeee

That is whyyyyyyyyy

I'm singing this highly anooooying

Possssibly emotionallllly scarrrriiiing

Loooong, Stretched out

Soooooooooooooong!

All through this she was spinning around with her arms up in the air. When the song finally ended and she looked back at the Pevensies, she saw Lucy crying in terror, Susan wincing, Peter staring at her in horror and Edmund…. Wait, where was he? Oh, there he was, trying to pry the window open in order to jump out and escape Emma Sue, despite the fact that he would be killed.

"Eddie darling…. You wouldn't leave your one true love, would you?" Emma began walking toward him slowly. When he noticed her doing this, he began banging on the door (which Emma Sue had conveniently managed to lock) screaming "Help, please! She's insane! Help, someone!" The other Pevensies began crying for help too but one look from Emma shut them up.

"Shh, quiet Eddie dear or I'll have to use my chloroform…." She held up a large bottle of chloroform and a rag. "What's… what is that?" Edmund eyed it nervously.

"You need a demonstration?" he quickly shook his head. "Well then. Lets just sit down and get to know each other, shall we?"


	4. Getting to Know You Or Emma Sue

Emma Sue went first, with a smile that suggested she had just won the lottery. "Hi! You already know my name, so you can call me Emma Sue, Emma, or Fuzzlingangelbeautyhead. I-"

"Why Fuzztingandrelbarleyned?" Susan interrupted nervously, fearing the titian haired girl with her chloroform bottle and what appeared to be a gun sticking out of her pocket.

"Because we Sues always have ridiculous, over imagined, completely unrelated to our actual name nicknames, Silly Billy McGoater Breath! Anyway, my early life was quite tragic. My father murdered my mother and all eight of my older siblings. He left me alone on the front steps of an orphanage. He then jumped off a bridge. I have the voice of an angel, and a face more beautiful than Aphrodite, Greek goddess of love and beauty. People say I'm a hopeless romantic, always caught up in my own impossible fantasies of one day marrying a prince! Or at least that's what my personality generator chip installed in my head where my brain should be… What? I've got hundreds of chips up there. Sues don't REALLY have brains! I am the most beautiful, generous person you will ever meet. But sadly…. I am _**cursed**_!…. This is the part where you all gasp dramatically… GASP!" Her hand went to rest on her gun-like thing, and the Pevensies obeyed nervously, each gasping an Oh-my-bleeping-God-Emma-Sue-just-shot-the-president-and-killed-him gasp.

"Thank you!" Emma Sue said, the honey sweet smile replacing her menacing scowl once more. But that face soon turned sad. "Every night, I am cursed to turn in to a dragon… or a wolf, or something epic like that… Look, I really don't know, the generator only said I was cursed to turn into something epic each night. I can't be expected to know everything! Aaaaaanyway…. Well I guess that's it about me. By the way, I'm not really cursed. And that whole father thing, never really happened. That was simply for dramatic effect. Tee hee! So who's next? Hmm… eenie, meenie, minie, you!"

She pointed at Peter, who looked at her wide eyed. "Umm… Well, umm…. My name is Peter Pevensie-"

"No." Emma Sue stated, glancing up from examining her hands closely. "All of you are getting new names. Your old names simply won't do. Hmm… Peter, you are now Septimus Jonathan Emmanuel of Bellesere. Susan, your new name is Philippa Violet Beatrix of Harirind. Eddie, you are Leonard Matthew Michael of Dellac. And darling little Lucy, you are Cecilia Lynnette Tertia of Sendeland. Oh, aren't your names wonderful? Now, time to change in to _my _clothing style. Hold on…"

Stunned, the Pevensies watched as she ruffled through a small purse that magically appeared in front of her… Well, most of them did. Edmund was quietly sneaking towards the door, praying she wouldn't hear him. Without looking up, Emma Sue pulled a bowling ball out of her purse and aimed it at Edmunds head. He fell to the ground with a thud, out cold. "STRIKE!" Emma Sue cried, grabbing the bowling ball and stuffing it in as a elephants trunk came wiggling out of the tiny purse. "Bah! Crazy thing! She mumbled, poking her entire head inside, which fit although the purse was smaller than Lucy's hand. "Aww crud, not the bats… NOOOO!" Tiny, bat like shrieks were head from inside the purse as Emma Sue cried out in terror. "GET IT AWAY! NO, NOT THE DRESSES!" With a groan, Emma Sue popped back up holding two beautiful gowns, a large and a small one.

The big gown is made of plum colored crepe, with puffy sleeves and a full skirt. The small one is a yellow damask with a rose pink sash. There is a heavy silk braid on the swirling skirts and short sleeves.

Emma Sue hands them out to the girls before looking at Peter. "Your clothing will have to do... For now."

It was at this moment that the train arrived at the children's stop and they exited the train- well, Peter carried Edmund. After getting hit by a bowling ball, you're out for a _looooong _time.

**AN: In the next chapter, Lucy goes to Narnia and Edmund wakes up… hopefully.**


	5. Edmund Encounters Chloroform ft Hitler

The children stood by the side of the road, all trying to keep as far away from Emma Sue as possible.

"You know that you shouldn't try to run, right? Because that might be hazardous to your health. I always have my chloroform." Emma Sue stated sweetly, as she heaved a bowling ball at a passing car. "STOP TO PICK UP CHILDREN YOU FAT OLD-" A looooong car horn sounded, drowning out Emma Sue's words.

"Umm… what is the chloroform?" Lucy asked hesitantly. "And how many bowling balls do you have?" peter put in, only to let out a feminine shriek as a bowling ball hurtled straight towards his head. He ducked just in time, only to have it almost hit Susan. She seemed to be fighting the urge to pick up a stick and beat him senseless.

"I'll show you little Cecilia." Emma Sue cooed, before marching over to a groggy Edmund, just waking up from Emma Sue's bowling ball. As he stood up, he didn't notice Emma Sue pouring something from the bottle on to the little rag.

Shaking his head, he began to walk over to his siblings from where they had propped him up against the tree. Yet Emma Sue came up behind him, and as the other Pevensies watched, she slapped the rag over his mouth and nose.

With a slight struggle, Edmund dropped to the floor unmoving…. AGAIN. "Insta-Sleep! YAY!" Emma Sue squealed, until she noticed her bag was half open. "Wait… WHERE IS THE ELEPHANT?"

She began spinning around frantically… She saw dogs, boxes of face paralyzer, Adolf Hitler, A dog grinning like Hitler after he accidentally ate face paralyzer (Funny Video… WATCH IT!) … Woman running away screaming! She traced her run back to… The Elephant.

"Oooooops…. I think that was our ride." She turned back to the Pevensies, smiling sheepishly.

AN: I know, I know, pathetically short. But hey, at least it's something. And yes, there really is a video with Hitler like that, a downfall parody. Exept he had too much Viagra. See "Hitler is informed about his face" On you tube. NEXT one Lucy goes to Narnia.


	6. Welcome to Sue House

"Well…. Don't worry, I'll just teleport there. You four… well, you'll have to walk. Sorry, it only works for me! Anyway… Peace!" And with that, Emma Sue was gone, a tiny peace symbol appearing in a puff of smoke in the air.

"I say we run." Susan said after a moment of silence. All the siblings (minus Edmund- chloroform) screamed when Emma Sue appeared out of thin air. "Sorry, but you can't run! You know why? Because I've stolen your hair!" The three children all turned to each other to discover they were bald, as was their unconscious brother.

"You'll get it back when you arrive at the house… or will you?" Emma Sue smiled, before gasping. "Oh my goodness! I really must be going! Goodbye!" And she was gone. Again.

"AUUUUUGH!" Susan fired off a string of swears even sailors have never heard of as Peter covered Lucy's ears. "I am going to KILL THAT- that… that THING!"

Peter quickly grabbed a clump of leaves from the side of the road. "Calm down Su. Just grab some leaves." He stated as he placed the clump on his head.

"Peter… you do realize that that is poison oak?"

Peter's eyes went wide as he tugged it off his head, but it was to late, the damage was already done. "Aww-" This time it was Susan covering Lucy's ears.

The four children finally arrived at the house, only to see Emma Sue sitting there with their hair and a giant pair of scissors.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Susan shouted as Emma Sue picked up her hair and held the scissors up.

"What will you do? Sues can't die! Tee Hee!" But still she put the scissors down and flung the hairpieces at the four children.

"Okay, I've scared the housekeeper so bad that she moved to Tokyo, tied up the professor and locked him in a closet… This is EMMA SUE'S HOUSE NOW!"

She led them into the house, smiling as she pointed out the paintings, which she had drawn on with black sharpie. "That's Count Fuzzlebrains… That's his wife, Countess Constipation…. That's Princess Fuzzlingangelbeautyhead…"

Lucy raised her hand shyly. "Isn't that what you told us to call you?" At this Emma Sue laughed… and laughed and laughed and laughed. "Of course it is! Many sues are hidden royalty! But Shh… don't tell me, I have no idea! You'll all find out in this book, right here…" Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a giant, dictionary-like book. Throwing it at Peter, she shouted to him to catch it. Unfortunately for Peter, he didn't hear her and was struck in the head by the book. He fell to the ground, twitching for a moment before lying still.

"Peter!" Susan gasped, crying out again when Edmund (whom Peter had been struggling to carry) fell to the ground next to him. She glared at Emma Sue.

"What? I told him to catch it!"

Susan sighed. "Well what do we do now? We can't very well carry both of them around the house!" Emma Sue turned, waving her hand dismissively. "Oh, just leave them there. They'll wake up eventually. When they do, I have to take Peter in to the room filled with calamine lotion. I'm going to make him sit there and stare at it, with his poison ivy head! He might even start to cry!"

Lucy looked scared, and clung to her sister. "E-Emma Sue? Are you evil?"

Emma sue spun around on her heels, looking shocked. "N-n-no! I'm not… not…. " She burst into tears, falling to the ground and crying for several minutes before stopping. Lucy walked towards her. "Emma Sue… I'm very-" Emma Sue burst into another round of pitiful wails, louder this time, before stopping again. "I'm-" More crying from Emma Sue.

"I'M SORRY!" Lucy shouted quickly once the sue had stopped again. Looking up from the floor, Emma Sue smiled at her cheerily. "Oh, no worries. All sues are overly dramatic!" She giggled before standing up and flouncing up the stairs.

"Okay troops, HOUSE RULES!" She turned towards them.

"There shall be NO SHOUTING, DO YOU HEAR ME? NONE, WHATSOEVER!" Emma Sue screeched.

"No improper use of the dumb waiter! One minute… She ran upstairs, turning a corner. With a shriek, the girls could hear her laughing, and something in the walls. She ran out from another doorway behind them. "I love going down the dumb waiter!" A man followed her out. "Hey Joe, get me chicken elbows, I'm hungry! Wait, just kidding Joe!" She laughed as the blank faced man walked away. "He's SO dumb!"

"NO touching of the historical artifacts!" She stated before punching a bust of George Washington, breaking it.

"And above all… there shall be NO releasing of the professor." She looked sternly at them. "He's in there." She nodded to a little door at the top of the stairs.

"Well, come on, time to see your rooms!"

**AN: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But Lucy goes soon, and this is my longest chapter yet! I'll update as soon as I get five reviews up there. So that's three more people!**


	7. The End? Yeah Right!

Emma Sue led the girls up three more flights of stairs until they came to six rooms, lined all in a row down a little hallway. "Originally you were supposed to share a room, and the boys share another, but I didn't like that. So I did some redecorating, and voila! Your rooms!"

She opened up the first door. "This is your room Lucy!" The little girl gasped in surprise. It was purple, all entirely purple. There was a lavender carpet, indigo curtains, a violet bedspread- there was even a purple little bowl filled with purple grapes and plums!

"Oh, well its… its…. Certainly interesting." Lucy said cautiously, although inside she was groaning, purple being her least favorite color. But she had to admit, she did like the mounds of purple stuffed animals on her bed- at least there would be something to do. Emma Sue was already walking down the hall with Susan, closing the door to Lucy's room and leaving her inside.

The last door on the same side was Susan's room. Susan simply walked in, turned around and walked right back out again. "OH NO. No way am I going to sleep in _there._" She gestured to the room, looking green.

The room was pure black, with black frills and lace and black beaded lamps. The bookshelf, and all the books were black. Had you opened a book, you would have seen black pages with white writing. "You MUST be joking."

"Why? Your evil, mean, and _so emo." Emma Sue frowned, and in her mind it really made sense that Susan would want all black. "I am not! I don't even know what emo is! Do I even want to know?" Susan screeched, looking like she was ready to punch Emma Sue in the face._

"_Emo is, like, it's like-"_

"_No, I don't want to know!" Susan sighed. "Can't you just get me a better room?" Emma Sue pondered this. "I suppose Eddie could take this room… He's emo too." Susan looked like she was about to explode. "HE'S NOT EMO!" She yelled, and with that she threw Emma Sue against the wall in a fit of rage._

_The second her head collided with the wall Emma Sue let out a strangled cry. She began to fall to the ground, but as she fell her body began to dissolve. In a second, all that was Emma Sue was now a pile of pink glitter and sparkles. The sparkles blew into the air and disappeared._

_Stunned, Susan let out a horrified cry. She heard the pounding of footsteps coming up the stairs, and in a minute was surrounded by her brothers and sister. "Susan, what happened?" Lucy asked, concerned for her older sister. "Are you alright?" Peter frowned, and Susan realized the he was not showing and signs of having only ten minutes ago been knocked out by a giant dictionary, nor did Edmund._

"_I-I… I killed Emma Sue." Susan wept. "I don't believe it. I just got so mad when she showed me my room… I threw her into a wall… she hit her head…. Powder….. Pink…. Emo….." Susan was shaking at this point, and making no sense._

"_Who is Emma Sue?" Edmund questioned. Although the name did sound familiar, he couldn't remember a thing, no matter how hard he tried._

"_She showed me this room!" Susan gasped, throwing open the door to the black room, only to see… a sewing room. "Wha- she… she…" A confused look came over Susan's face. "What was I talking about?" _

_Her siblings shook their heads, as confused as she was. "Something about someone named Emma." Lucy suggested, trying to be helpful. "Emma… You mean my friend Emma, back home?" Susan looked at her sibling, who began nodding in understanding._

"_Of course, Emma Johnson!" The children walked back to the two rooms that the housekeeper had shown them, unaware that there ever was an Emma Sue, or that they had ever met her in the first place._

_Meanwhile, a pink, glittery powder blows back to Sueland, landing in a pile in front of the house of the Mother Sue._

_AN: No, this is not the end. I just felt the need for Emma Sue to die, and I thought this would be an interesting plot twist._


	8. A Scream

A teenage girl with porcelain skin and blonde hair carries a jar in to the house of the great Mother Sue. "Mother Sue, we found her outside."

A woman whose face you cannot see reaches for the jar. "Oh, Emma." She sighs. She cradles the jar momentarily before handing it back. "Rebecca Sue, bring her to the lab."

The girl takes the jar, and as she walks, she frowns at the jar. "Gee Emma Sue! How many times have you been here this month, five?"

There is a large doorway, and a Gary Stu at the door takes the jar before disappearing inside.

Susan is exploring the house the next day. She is surprised when she comes across a trail of pink sparkles. Following them, she discovers the trail leads to a closed door.

Opening the door slowly, she looks in before walking inside.

The room is empty, and no one seems to be in there. Susan turns around and is shocked to see the sparkles gone. With a frown, she begins to walk out of the room. A soft "Ahem!" stops her in her tracks.

Turning around, she sees a beautiful girl with copper (titian, as described by Emma Sue) hair and giant turquoise eyes, She is frowning, and seems quite angry.

Susan gasps as all the memories flood back at once. "E-Emma Sue! But your dead!"

The sue smirks maliciously before she raises her hand. The door slams shut and a scream rings through the house before all is silent again.

**AN: Ooooh, EVIL….. This is basically just a short thing, to build suspense for the next chapter. What did Emma Sue do to Susan?**


	9. The Sueification

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to lemonsmania, the fifth person to bother reviewing this dumb story!**

**Lucy rushes to the sound of her sister's scream. "What now?" She mumbles as she turns the corner.**

**Edmund and Peter come up behind her. Shaking his head, Peter whispers to his brother "If this is about Emma Johnson again, I'm taking her to get her head examined."**

**The siblings stopped short when they turned the last corner. Two girls were standing side by side in the dim hallway (Picture the twins from The Shining). Edmund almost recognized the dark haired girl and stepped forward. "S-Susan?"**

**The two girls looked at each other, their faces still shadowed. With a nod to each other they stepped out into a lighter portion of the hallway. The three Pevensies were shocked.**

**It was Susan alright, but not the Susan that the children were used to. The Susan before them had raven hair, skin so pale that Lucy concluded it must be freezing and ruby red lips, that didn't look like they were the product of lipstick. Her hair was pulled up into a sophisticated bun, and she was actually wearing the dress that had been given to her by Emma Sue.**

"**Susan… What happened to…." Peter was cut off as one by one, he and his siblings' (excluding Susan) eyes wandered to Emma Sue. She said nothing, only smiled cheerfully as shock and realization filled their faces.**

"**You… You should be… You're supposed to be dead!" Lucy cried as Peter pulled her behind him.**

**Emma Sue smirked slyly, as if she knew a wonderful secret but refused to tell someone. "Oh, my dear Lucy…. You can never get rid of ME." She laughed, looking at Susan who began to laugh with her.**

"**I'd like to introduce you to Susannah Sue, someone who you may have previously known as Susan Pevensies." Susannah's eyes watered and she hung her head, glaring at Peter every few seconds. "Don't worry Peter, you did nothing. Susannah is an Angsty Sue, just as I am a Questy Sue. She is full of misery and hate for her life."**

**Lucy couldn't stand back anymore, and burst in front of her brothers. "NO SHE IS NOT, SHE IS OUR SISTER!"**

**Peter stepped up, looking ready to hit Emma Sue. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see, as I am the person who sueified her, from that moment until the second my mission is complete, I have absolute power over her. Meaning I could force her to set herself on fire, jump off a cliff, kill one of you- anything, she'll do it happily. Once my mission is complete, I can either bring her back to Sueland with me, having her stay this way forever, or I can choose to leave alone. She will then be returned to normal, with no memory of this ever happening. This, on top of the fact that I have enough magic to easily transform another one of you to a Sue or Stu, I'd try not to get of my bad side if I were you."**

**Peter stepped down and the children sighed in defeat. "Alright. You win, Emma Sue."**

**Emma Sue grinned, clearly excited by the prospect of winning. But for some reason the grin did not reach her eyes, and she did not look half as beautiful as she had before Susan had killed her.**

"**Alright. Susannah Sue, go show Lucy around the house- I told you everything else, did I not?- and boys, I'll show you your rooms." Yes, something was definitely wrong. There was no cheeriness or enthusiasm in that sentence.**

**She began walking down the same hall where the girls rooms were located… the hall where she had been killed. Suddenly, Emma Sue staggered, and would have collapsed if Edmund had not, on instinct, grabbed hold of her arm.**

"**Thanks…" Emma Sue said, shaking her head slightly. She gestured to two rooms, the ones not occupied by Susan and Lucy. "Your rooms… Have fun." She retreated into the fifth and final room, falling on the bed- completely drained. She fell asleep to the sounds of "Pink? I should not have a pink room!" and "Aah, that's a dead body!"**


	10. Emergency Sue Dust

Edmund was angry. Sure, Peter's room was pink. But there was a giant DEAD BODY sitting in the middle of his room!

Who was this girl, this Emma Sue? Where did she come from? What did she want from him and his family? And WHAT had she done to Susan?

He hated her. She had HIT him in the head with a bowling ball, and then chloroformed him… whatever that meant. (He wasn't sick from it, seeing as when Emma Sue died it was as if it had never happened.) She had taken his family hostage, and now his sister was some beautiful, cheery freak.

He would have left the house right then and there had it not been for Susan, and Peter who was passed out in his room due to pink overload.

The only thing he could do was confront her.

He walked up to her door, knocking loudly before stomping in. he was surprised to see her lying on the bed sleeping-beauty-style. She was unconscious and looked small and weak.

Her bag lay next to her, and Edmund looked over at it. Slowly he walked over and opened it.

It was empty.

"What are you doing?" A quiet voice asked. He looked up to see Emma Sue awake, not having moved but awake all the same.

"Sorry…" He jumped up, remembering why he had come here. "How can we change Susan back?"

"WE can't do anything. Only I can change her back. And I cant even do that now…" She trailed off, closing her eyes once more.

"Are you alright?" She slowly shook her head. "You have no idea how draining it is to turn someone into a Sue."

"So… Where did you really come from? Why are you here? Who are you?"

"I came from Sueland, like all Sues. I was the third in my family of four girls. I guess I was the dark one…. I might be a bit of a pessimist… We were all equally beautiful, now that I think about it, though we always fought over who was prettiest… Everyone knew that the prettiest Sues got picked first. Anyway, before I was sent here I was basically normal. I was smart, compared to some sues. There was the girl Ebony, who couldn't even spell her own name. She called me a 'prep' but really, at least I could spell. I loved to play piano, I was an avid reader, and I was an amazing dancer. Not that that's much different from most Sues… Like I said, average. My hair was sort of different though, a lot of Sues are blonde." She seemed stronger as she spoke.

"What is a Sue?" Edmund sat down on the bed.

"A sue is a perfect being, who can't do any wrong. We are beautiful, smart, happy, and loved by all males. We all live in Sueland, and are only activated when we are needed by an author. Mother Sue, Mary Sue to friends, chooses one of us to go. You've encountered sues before, you just don't remember."

He looked disturbed that he wouldn't be able to remember something that happened to him.

"I can help…" Emma Sue offered.

She slowly raised her hand up to his forehead, mumbling before falling back upon the pillows.

A surge of memories hit Edmund all at once, all of different girls. They were each perfect, beautiful, and utterly horrible.

The force of the memories was enough to send him falling back. He gasped, clutching his head.

"Ooh..." He moaned.

"Uhh." Emma Sue moaned.

"I'd fix that, but..." She trailed off. Her eyes drooped. She slowly raised her hand, reaching into her bag and pulling out a small felt bag labeled 'EMERGENCY SUE DUST'. She weakly threw it in Edmund's face as he raised his head.

"Augh! WHY?!" He shouted before going unconscious.


End file.
